Joyeux anniversaire!
by Ellana-san
Summary: c'est l'anniversaire de Sam. Jack, Sam, la vodka, et les revelations d'une Janet bourrée sont de la partie! SamJack SHIP!


note de l'auteur : hello !!! Bon ça fait un moment que cette fic dort sur mon ordi mais à la base, c'était pas ça que je voulais en faire, et puis, après une mémorable journée passée à ingurgiter de la Vodka avec des copines suite au fait que nous avions finit le bac de français, j'ai trouvé que l'idée était pas mal. (c'est surtout moi qui avait mal, la vodka, c'est fort).

La fic se situe à peu près après « Chimère » mais avant « Héros ». J'aime trop Janet et pas assez (voir pas du tout) Pete pour faire autrement. J'avoue que les réactions des personnages, particulièrement celles de Sam et Janet, ne sont pas vraiment identiques à leurs réactions habituelles, mais bon, elles sont bourrées et les disputes font partie de l'amitié, non ? Au fait, n'aie aucune idée de la composition exacte de la vodka, je précise juste au cas où…Enfin voilà…amusez vous bien. Enfin j'espère…Glups….

_**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!**_

« Vous êtes prête ? »

Sam acquiesça en souriant à la question de l'homme qui se tenait devant sa porte. Juste avant de fermer à clef, elle captura leur reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée, ils formaient vraiment un beau couple. Elle se félicita de son choix vestimentaire, il lui avait dit 'tenue de soirée' mais n'avait pas précisé où ils allaient. Et elle se doutait que où qu'ils aillent, il ne serait pas vraiment habillé alors, elle avait improvisée…Et vu le regard appréciateur qu'il lui jetait, elle avait fait le bon choix. La robe qu'elle avait mise n'était pas neuve mais avait pour avantage d'être pratique et de toujours faire son effet sur les hommes et, Jack O'Neill ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Rouge, elle était fendue assez haut sur la cuisse et le décolleté, sans être plongeant, laissait de la place à l'imagination prolifique de ses admirateurs.

Jack lui ouvrit la portière avec un sourire charmeur.

« Au cas où je n'aurai pas l'occasion de vous le dire plus tard, vous êtes… » Il chercha un instant le mot juste, aucun adjectif ne semblait assez fort pour la décrire ce soir. « …à couper le souffle. »

« Merci, mon colonel. »

Elle monta en voiture en souriant. Finalement, la journée n'était pas si mauvaise. Bon d'accord, une attaque goa'ould n'était pas exactement un facteur permettant de définir la journée comme étant bonne, même si tout s'était arrangé en fin de compte ; mais au moins, la soirée ne serait pas mauvaise. Sam pressentait qu'elle allait, même, être agréable…

Il faut dire que Jack l'avait sorti d'une situation difficile en l'invitant à dîner. Ca lui avait évité de devoir inventer une excuse bidon pour éviter une éventuelle fête d'anniversaire. Janet et Daniel étaient très forts pour ça. Ce qui ne la dérangeait absolument pas…quand c'était l'anniversaire des autres. Bien que Jack ait eut du mal à le comprendre quand elle avait voulu lui expliquer, elle détestait les anniversaires. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'une journée de plus, qu'elle aurait, de préférence, passée sous sa couette. C'était d'ailleurs, le seul jour de l'année où elle aimait rester couchée.

Ces sept dernières années, elle avait réussi à éviter de travailler ce jour là. Vu le nombre de jours de congé en retard qu'elle avait, le général n'y avait jamais vu d'inconvénient, et ses amis pensaient tous qu'elle allait chez son frère pour l'occasion. Ce qui lui permettait de s'enterrer sous les couvertures et de tenter d'oublier qu'elle avait un an de plus, bien qu'elle soit consciente que ce soit totalement stupide, puisqu'on ne vieillit pas physiquement en un jour.

Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait eu cette attaque, elle avait dû aller à la base en urgence et s'était tout de suite faite rattraper par la malédiction des anniversaires. Où qu'elle aille, tout le monde lui rappelait gentiment qu'elle était plus vieille qu'hier, et le summum avait été atteint avec Daniel qui lui avait fait remarquer que puisqu'elle était là, ils pourraient organiser une fête pour le soir.

Elle avait compris tout de suite que discuter ne servirait à rien alors, elle avait prétendu avoir autre chose de prévu. Quand il lui avait demandé quoi, elle avait répondu la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête : un dîner. A la question 'avec qui', elle s'était sentie stupide. Elle aurait bien proposé Pete, mais ils avaient rompu une semaine plus tôt après une violente dispute et Daniel avait été mis au courant illico par Janet, donc…Coincée, elle avait parcouru la pièce du regard et était tombée sur Jack. Sur le moment, elle avait remercié le ciel qu'il soit capable de lire aussi facilement en elle. Il avait tout de suite su interpréter son expression implorante et était aussitôt intervenu en affirmant à Daniel qu'il dînait avec elle.

L'archéologue n'avait pas cherché à les convaincre de renoncer à leur dîner au profit d'une fête, bien trop content qu'ils sortent tous les deux. Et lorsqu'il était parti, Sam, reconnaissante, s'était retournée vers Jack. Il lui avait alors proposé de vraiment dîner avec lui, pour éviter d'avoir menti à Daniel, bien sûr…Elle avait hésité, sachant trop bien à quel point il était dangereux pour eux d'être seul, mais elle savait aussi à quel point c'était agréable et puis, c'était son anniversaire, elle pouvait bien se faire plaisir, non ? Alors, elle avait accepté…

Et voilà, maintenant, elle était là, assise dans la voiture de son supérieur, discutant avec lui de tout et de rien et riant à ses plaisanteries. Et la conclusion qu'elle tirait de tout ça, c'était qu'elle avait bien fait de se lever ce matin. Alors qu'il s'arrêtait à un feu rouge, elle réalisa quelque chose. Le chemin qu'ils avaient suivi ressemblait curieusement à celui qui menait chez Jack. Déstabilisée, elle se tourna vers lui, non pas qu'elle pensait qu'il lui avait tendu un quelconque piège pour l'emmener chez lui, non pas que ça lui aurait déplu, mais ça l'intriguait.

« Hum…Mon colonel… »

Il répondit sans la regarder, exagérément concentré sur la route et sur le trafic totalement inexistant. Sam ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un vague air de culpabilité flotter quelques instant sur son visage.

« J'ai oublié mon portefeuille. Il n'y en aura pas pour longtemps. »

« Ok. »

Il lui sourit, rassurant. Cependant, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être rassurée. Elle avait, en lui, une confiance aveugle. A tel point que s'il lui avait demandé de le laisser la guider à travers des charbons ardents, pieds nus, les yeux bandés, elle l'aurait fait sans aucune crainte. Bon, peut-être avec une très légère appréhension.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement et lorsqu'ils furent garés, Sam hésita. Devait-elle descendre ou attendre dans la voiture ? Son dilemme fut résolu quand il lui proposa d'entrer pour voir une carte postale que Cassandra lui avait envoyé de Paris. Son voyage scolaire en France avait beaucoup excité cette dernière et chacun avait reçu une tonne de cartes et de photos montrant tous les monuments possibles et imaginables.

Tandis que Jack se débattait avec la serrure, la conversation s'orienta tout naturellement vers Cassie. Ca faisait quelques jours que Sam n'avait pas eu de nouvelles, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Jack comme elle le constata un peu amèrement.

« Au fait, quand est-ce que notre exploratrice revient ? »

Elle eut sa réponse, lorsque, après que Jack ait enfin réussi à ouvrir la porte et qu'une masse informe de personnes ait crié 'surprise', la dite exploratrice se jeta dans ses bras.

La suite se passa un peu trop vite pour qu'elle ait réellement le temps d'analyser. Tout en saluant et en remerciant de nombreuses personnes, elle entendit Jack râler après un Daniel penaud à propos de la serrure abîmée. Ceux là, ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre…Une main chaleureuse se posa sur son épaule, elle se retourna et plongea dans les bras de son père.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » elle posa la question tout en se dégageant, heureuse et surprise de le voir. En comptant bien, il devait avoir assisté à seulement six de ses anniversaires. Enfant, elle lui en avait voulu de faire passer son travail avant elle, puis, elle avait fini par se dire que ce n'était pas si important.

« Jack a insisté. » répondit-il avec un drôle de sourire.

« Vraiment ? » Sam hésitait, elle ne savait pas comment interpréter l'air amusé de son père.

« Il a menacé le Conseil de rompre l'Alliance s'Il ne me laissait pas venir. George n'était pas ravi. »

« Je m'en doute. »

Elle croisa le regard de Jack à l'autre bout de la pièce et lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire et continua à l'observer longtemps après qu'elle ait détourné ses yeux.

Sam continua, comme si elle ne s'était pas interrompue, espérant que Jacob n'ait rien remarqué.

« Mais au moins tu es là ! Je suis contente de te voir. »

« Je ne pourrai pas rester très longtemps, Sam. » Le Tock'ra perdit son sourire en voyant l'air déçu de sa fille.

Ils continuèrent à parler un moment. Puis Sam circula un peu dans la pièce, discutant avec des amis et des connaissances.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam porta la bouteille de Vodka à ses lèvres. Ok, ça ne se faisait pas de voler une bouteille et d'aller la boire sur la terrasse. A plus forte raison, si vous êtes l'invité d'honneur et si vous n'êtes pas chez vous. Mais, elle avait ressenti le besoin urgent de s'isoler et elle s'était dit que l'alcool l'aiderait peut-être à être plus sociable. Preuve que Sam pouvait avoir tort, au lieu de la dérider, cela l'avait rendue mélancolique.

On approchait une heure du matin, le général Hammond avait raccompagné son père à la base, il y avait à peine quelques minutes et la plupart des gens commençaient à prendre congé. Ils devaient rentrer chez eux, s'occuper de leur famille. Elle avala une autre gorgée, la Vodka lui brûlant la gorge. La majorité des gens travaillant à la base avait une famille, un conjoint, des enfants. Elle, elle n'avait rien de tout ça. Pete aurait pu le lui offrir : une vie normale. Elle aurait pu le rappeler, s'excuser mais à quoi bon ? Il n'était pas celui qu'elle voulait, celui avec qui elle désirait passer le reste de sa vie. Si un jour elle avait un enfant, le seul homme qu'elle envisageait comme père était Jack. Etait-ce totalement stupide de s'accrocher comme ça à une chimère ? Tout ce qu'elle avait dans la vie était son travail et sa relation fantôme avec un homme qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'aimer.

« Est-ce que je dois envisager de changer de planète ? »

Sam sourit et se retourna, s'adossant à la rambarde. Elle chassa rapidement une larme qui s'était égarée sur sa joue, elle ferait mieux d'arrêter la Vodka, ça la rendait bien trop émotive.

« J'envisage de vous pardonner. »

Jack s'approcha d'elle, inquiet de voir ses yeux briller.

« Je sais que vous n'aimez pas les surprises-parties, mais si j'avais su que ça vous ferez pleurer… »

« J'ai trop bu. »

Il lui prit la bouteille des mains, examinant le volume du liquide restant.

« Carter, même Daniel ne serait pas soul s'il avait bu ça d'alcool. »

« Alors, je devrais boire davantage. »

Elle repris la bouteille tandis qu'il l'observait chasser une autre larme.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Incapable de résister à la voix si douce qu'il prenait toujours quand ils étaient seuls, elle se détourna, avalant courageusement une bonne rasade du liquide brûlant. Il y avait bien trop de choses qui n'allait pas pour en parler sans qu'elle ne finisse par pleurer, et elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Elle n'aimait pas paraître vulnérable, surtout devant lui. Pourtant, quand il s'accouda à la rambarde, si près que leurs épaules se touchaient, et qu'il réitéra sa question, la réponse franchit ses lèvres sans son accord.

« Je suis vieille. »

Elle tourna son visage, plongeant ses yeux bleu dans les siens, et ce qu'elle y vit la figea sur place. Non seulement cela l'amusait, mais en plus il ne s'en cachait pas. Elle pouvait deviner le sourire sur ses lèvres malgré l'obscurité. Elle aurait voulu se mettre en colère mais elle n'y parvint pas. Au contraire, elle provoqua carrément un fou rire lorsqu'elle voulu se montrer complètement honnête.

« Vieille et moche. »

Elle attendit patiemment qu'il ait finit de rire, trop déprimée pour se vexer du fait qu'il se moque d'elle. Jack se calma rapidement quand il compris qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Il se tourna totalement vers elle, pour lui faire face.

« Sam, si vous êtes vieille, je suis un dinosaure. »

Elle sourit à la plaisanterie et détourna la tête. C'était une des choses qu'elle aimait le plus entre eux, le fait qu'il puisse la faire rire quelque soit la situation. Elle frémit quand il posa la main sous son menton pour la forcer à le regarder et se laissa faire alors que sa main caressa doucement sa joue.

« Et penser que vous êtes moche…Carter, même si vous étiez vieille et couverte de rides, vous seriez toujours aussi belle. » Il retira sa main, sans pour autant quitter son regard. « Vous êtes…parfaite. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, incapable de rompre le lien. Le mot 'danger' résonnait dans la tête de Sam, ils étaient trop proches, c'était dangereux de jouer avec ça. Pourtant, une partie d'elle-même désirait prolonger cet instant, le faire durer éternellement. En y pensant, elle pouvait même l'améliorer, il suffisait qu'elle capture ses lèvres, quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne serait pas contre. Elle franchit le mince espace entre eux, collant pratiquement son corps au sien. Il réagit rapidement, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, et, sans quitter ses yeux une seconde, il rapprocha doucement son visage. Elle ferma ses paupières, attendant avec impatience ce contact si longtemps espéré.

« Jack, Daniel veux savoir ou tu as mis les autres bouteilles. »

Il la lâcha si précipitamment, que Sam douta presque d'avoir été dans ses bras. Elle tourna la tête vers Cassandra, furieuse qu'elle ait interrompu ce qui devait être LE moment de sa vie pour une sombre histoire de bouteilles. La jeune fille ne semblait pas s'être aperçu qu'elle était inopportune, et attendait apparemment une réponse de Jack.

« J'arrive. »

« Ok. »

Elle retourna à l'intérieur et il lui emboîta le pas avec un regard désolé. Sam le regarda faire, impassible. Qu'avait-elle cru ? Même s'ils s'étaient embrassés, il aurait fui. C'était sa façon de réagir à ce qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Mais ne faisait-elle pas de même ? Pff, décidément, les anniversaires n'étaient pas pour elle !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jack se servit un verre d'eau fraîche. Il fallait qu'il dessoule et vite. D'accord, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup bu. Mais s'il avait vraiment été à deux doigts de faire ce qu'il avait faillit faire, être soûl était la meilleure excuse qu'il pouvait avoir, donc il devait dessouler. C'était logique.

Il se tint un moment dans l'ombre de la cuisine. De là, il voyait parfaitement la pièce. Instinctivement ses yeux la cherchèrent…et la repérèrent immédiatement. Elle discutait avec Janet et Daniel. Daniel qui semblait inhabituellement près du docteur…Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir trop bu et ça le fit sourire.

Puis, il croisa son regard…Un océan d'azur qui l'enveloppait à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur –ou le bonheur- de tomber dedans. Il n'arrivait jamais à se détacher volontairement d'elle et, plus le temps passait, plus il arrêtait d'essayer. D'abord, il avait crut que ça passerait, que ce n'était que temporaire, juste une amourette. Mais au fil des années, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Etre séparé d'elle devenait de plus en plus dur. L'imaginer avec un autre, à plus forte raison cet idiot de flic, le tuait. Il la voulait. Pour lui. Exclusivement pour lui. Comme il était exclusivement à elle. Aucune femme n'avait jamais provoqué ça chez lui, elle semblait toutes fade et sans saveur à côté d'Elle. Aucune ne parvenait à le faire se sentir aussi vivant que quand il la tenait dans ses bras, quand il respirait son parfum…

Il avait toujours pensé qu'un jour…Mais 'un jour' c'était si lointain…La vie était injuste, il l'avait appris il y longtemps, mais là, ce n'était plus de l'injustice, c'était de la torture et rien d'autre. Il rêvait d'elle toutes les nuits, et le réveil était toujours douloureux parce qu'elle n'était pas là. Quelque part, Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était sa punition pour Charlie…C'était son supplice de Tantale. Elle était là, si proche, il la voulait et il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir…Et ça lui faisait mal parce qu'il l'aimait. Oh Dieu oui, il l'aimait.

Son regard parcourut entièrement la plaisante silhouette, et c'est ainsi que trois détails lui sautèrent aux yeux. Un, elle tenait toujours la bouteille de Vodka. Deux, le niveau de liquide avait nettement diminué. Trois, elle avait visiblement du mal à rester debout.

Il posa immédiatement son verre et s'approcha rapidement d'elle. Il ne l'avait pas laissé plus de dix minutes, elle n'avait quand même pas pu avaler tout ça ! Même lui, qui était pourtant bien entraîné à l'absorption massive d'alcool n'aurait pas résisté à une aussi forte dose en si peu de temps. Elle avait presque vidé la bouteille. Il n'était pas arrivé à deux pas d'elle, qu'il la lui arracha des mains.

« Carter, dites moi que vous n'avez pas bu tout ça… »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui dédia un éclatant sourire, qui aurait sans nul doute pu éclairer New York pendant six mois. Tentant d'ignorer le fait que son cœur avait manqué un battement et que son estomac avait fait un triple looping, il continua sa tentative de réprimande.

« Carter, bon sang, vous savez le degré d'alcool qu'il y a la dedans ? »

« Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? »

« Carter ! »

« La vodka comporte 75 d'éthanol, et… »

« Carter ! »

Elle était impossible, même ivre, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de raisonner en scientifique…Et voilà qu'elle faisait la moue, maintenant ! Cette adorable mimique digne d'une enfant de trois ans et qui le faisait craquer à chaque fois. Qu'importe ce qu'elle lui demandait, avec cette tête là, elle l'obtenait toujours.

« Allons Jack, c'est son anniversaire ! Laissez la s'amuser ! »

Ceci venant d'un archéologue passablement soul, Jack eut du mal à en tenir compte. Il le fusilla du regard, mais arrêta bien vite quand il se rendit compte que Carter s'était considérablement rapprochée de lui. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse et qu'il l'oblige à dessouler vite fait, ou alors il fallait la cacher, ou l'embrasser… ? Non, non, non, ça c'était à éviter, la pièce était pleine de militaires…ce qui n'était absolument pas la raison pour laquelle il devait éviter. Il ne devait pas parce que c'était contre le règlement et que…

« Oui, Jack. C'est mon anniversaire…Laissez moi m'amuser… »

Jack dû faire preuve de tout son sang froid pour faire face à la situation qui se présenta ensuite. Elle mordillait son lobe d'oreille. Samantha Carter était en train de mordiller son lobe d'oreille. Et c'était agréable. Non, ce n'était…pas bien…tout simplement…pas bien. Il la repoussa fermement, elle n'était pas dans son état normal. La scène ayant échappée à Daniel, celui-ci continua à défendre son amie, sous les gloussements à la limite de l'hystérie de Janet. Visiblement, il y avait plus soule que Carter.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut faire si elle a un peu bu ? Vous n'êtes pas son père ! »

« Oh non, il ne l'est pas ! »

Ignorant la remarque, audible par lui seul, de son second, ainsi que ses mains baladeuses, Jack s'en prit à Daniel. Après tout, il aurait pu la surveiller ou au moins freiner sa consommation d'alcool.

« Elle n'a pas 'un peu bu', Daniel, elle est ivre ! » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Et vous aussi. »

« Eh ! » protesta t-il vivement, « Janet est plus soule que moi ! »

« Ce qui est, bien sûr, une excuse valable. »

Sur cette dernière phrase, il entraîna Sam à sa suite. Il venait de repérer Teal'c à l'autre bout de la pièce et avait comme projet de lui confier Carter le temps de saluer les derniers invités…et de finir de s'éclaircir l'esprit aussi, parce que le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux ivres n'étaient pas, mais alors pas du tout, une bonne idée.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

L'ambiance était calme à présent. Tous les invités étaient partis, il ne restait plus que Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c et Janet. Cassandra aussi était là, mais elle dormait si profondément qu'on ne pouvait pas considérer sa présence comme réelle. De toute façon, Jack avait décrété qu'aucun d'entre eux ne prendrait le volant ce soir, ils allaient donc tous passer la nuit là.

Sa lucidité retrouvée, Sam s'aperçut d'une chose, ils avaient tous beaucoup bu. Excepté Teal'c, évidemment. D'ailleurs, il semblait être le seul à avoir l'esprit clair. L'attitude des autres reflétait les effets de l'alcool. Janet était la pire. Elle devait au moins avoir bu dix litres pour être dans cet état. Littéralement collée à Daniel, elle flirtait ouvertement avec lui, ce qui apparemment ne le gênait pas. Sam riait à l'avance de la tête que ferait son amie le lendemain matin quand elle lui rapporterait son comportement.

Mais elle-même ne valait pas mieux. Assise sur le canapé, près de Jack, malgré les dizaines d'endroits plus spacieux qu'offrait la pièce, elle était encore assez soule pour oser s'appuyer contre lui. Petit à petit, elle ne savait plus trop comment, elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Lui non plus n'avait pas semblé s'en plaindre, il avait même placé un bras autour de ses épaules et ça, c'était déjà un gros progrès…

La conversation tranquille était surtout entretenue par Janet et Daniel. Teal'c répondait par monosyllabes et, Jack et elle étaient trop fatigués pour approfondir. En fait, la tentation de fermer les yeux était grande. Le corps de Jack lui tenait chaud et son épaule constituait un oreiller plus que confortable. Non, elle n'aurait rien contre un petit somme…

«…_Comme Pete… »_

Sam ouvrit brutalement les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de Pete dans la bouche de Janet. Elle avait commis une erreur. Elle avait oublié une chose. Une chose très importante. Une Janet soûle était beaucoup plus loquace qu'une Janet sobre. Et, elle savait des choses sur sa rupture avec Pete que Sam n'aurait jamais dû lui confier. Comment diable Pete était-il venu sur le tapis ? Sur quoi portait cette conversation potentiellement dangereuse pour sa stabilité mentale ? Oh, elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser son esprit vagabonder vers la terrasse et ce qui avait failli s'y passer ! Elle aurait dû surveiller son amie !

Elle regarda vers Teal'c, espérant qu'il soit soudainement devenu télépathe et qu'il puisse la renseigner…Raté, il se contenta de la fixer avant de hausser un sourcil interrogateur. Sam se força à garder son calme. Ca ne servirait à rien de paniquer. Après tout, Janet et Daniel étaient les seuls à savoir qu'elle avait rompu avec Pete, et de toute façon, les autres auraient bien fini par l'apprendre. Ce n'est pas ce qui l'inquiétait. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était ce que Janet était seule à savoir. Et elle aurait vraiment aimé que ça reste ainsi. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui dire au départ mais la rupture avait été violente et elle avait eut besoin d'en parler.

« Non, le fait est, qu'actuellement, il est très dur pour une femme d'avoir une relation stable. Une fois que les hommes ont ce qu'ils veulent, ils vous jettent ! » La voix de Janet résonnait étrangement dans la pièce.

Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de parler de ça ? Si c'était une façon de draguer Daniel, Sam ne voyait pas comment ça pourrait être efficace. En général, les discours féministes ne séduisaient pas les hommes. Mue par l'intense pressentiment que tout ça allait lui retomber dessus, elle s'éloigna de Jack. Si Janet divulguait ce qu'elle lui avait confié, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle soit le plus loin possible de lui.

Surpris par son retrait inattendu, il la regarda, intrigué. Vu la conversation en cours et ce qui c'était passé plus tôt, il devait sans doute penser qu'elle était d'accord avec le docteur et qu'elle le prenait pour un salaud de base. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Profitant du soutien potentiel qu'offrait Sam, Janet ne trouva rien de mieux que de la prendre à partie.

« Exactement, comme Pete ! N'est ce pas Sam ? »

Gagné. Plein feux sur Samantha. Elle devait d'ailleurs battre le concours rougeur. Un homard n'aurait pas fait mieux. Et pour empirer la situation, ce fut Jack qui posa la question restée en suspend.

« Vous avez rompu ? »

Incapable, pour une fois, de lire, à travers sa carapace, si ça lui faisait plaisir ou pas, elle répondit franchement.

« Il y a deux semaines. »

« A-t-il été incorrect avec vous en une quelconque façon, major Carter ? »

Sam soupira, si Teal'c s'y mettait, elle ne s'en sortirait jamais. En même temps, la pensée de ce qu'un Jaffa en colère pourrait faire à quelqu'un ayant blessé son amie, l'effraya. En fait, le seul regard de Jack, après que Teal'c ait posé sa question, l'effraya. Il valait mieux qu'elle réponde sinon, elle pourrait lire dans le journal de demain comment un officier de police avait été assassiné dans son sommeil par un militaire et un extra-terrestre.

« Disons, que les torts étaient partagés. »

« Disons, surtout que tu as fait une erreur, mais que ça ne l'autorisait pas à te traiter comme ça. »

Sam fusilla son amie du regard, dans une expression qui aurait fait reculer un régiment entier de soldats aguerris. Elle allait la tuer si elle continuait !

« L'_erreur _avait de quoi le mettre en colère. »

« Pas au point de t'insulter. »

« C'est pourquoi nous avons rompu. » Sam tenta de maîtriser sa voix, mais elle ne pu dissimuler la pointe d'agressivité.

Les trois hommes assistèrent surpris à l'échange entre les deux femmes. Jamais il n'y avait eu de tension entre elles. Daniel, qui malheureusement, perdait toute faculté de pouvoir lire dans les gens dès qu'il buvait un peu, s'immisça dans la conversation. Au contraire, Jack et Teal'c, sentant le malaise emplir la pièce, s'appliquaient à se faire oublier.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Rien. »

La réponse de Sam ne laissait aucune place à l'argumentation… Ca dû échapper à Janet.

« Elle l'a appelé Jack. »

Sam ferma les yeux un instant en entendant ça. Il fallait relativiser, ce n'était pas dramatique. Ce n'était qu'une partie du motif de leur rupture et tant que Janet ne racontait pas le reste, tout irait bien. Ce serait embarrassant, bien sûr, mais moins que s'ils avaient su les circonstances dans lesquelles elle s'était trompée de prénom. Là, elle aurait carrément pu aller se jeter sous un train.

Teal'c brisa le silence gêné qui s'était installé. Janet était étonnée, elle ne semblait pas comprendre l'origine de l'embarras.

« Le fait de se tromper de nom ne me semble pas être un motif suffisant de rupture. Une confusion peut toujours subvenir dans un moment d'inattention. »

Avant que Sam n'ait pu dire quelque chose ou tenter de l'arrêter, Janet répondit.

« En général Teal'c, si une femme se trompe de prénom en faisant l'amour, la virilité de l'homme en prend un coup. »

Sam sentit la peau de son visage virer au rouge soutenu et une petite voix railleuse, qui ressemblait curieusement à celle de Janet, hurler dans sa tête un '_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!'_ ironique. Voilà pourquoi elle ne devrait jamais sortir le jour de son anniversaire, ça lui portait malheur. Elle fit rapidement l'inventaire des gares environnantes mais jugea que se jeter sous un train serait trop douloureux et pas forcément productif. Elle laissa circuler ses yeux partout dans la pièce, tout plutôt que de les poser sur Jack.

Les réactions chez ses amis étaient différentes. Daniel avait la bouche grande ouverte et ne semblait pas prêt de la fermer. Janet, s'étant enfin rendu compte de ce qu'elle avait dit, avait mis les mains devant la bouche et devenait de plus en plus rouge, faisant concurrence à Sam. Quand à Teal'c, il levait un sourcil lourd de sens. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que la révélation avait rendu illico tout le monde sobre. Ayant parcouru la pièce du regard cent fois, elle se résolut à affronter Jack.

Elle ne parvint pas à déterminer s'il était amusé ou choqué, mais en tout cas, il ne semblait pas en colère. C'était déjà un plus. Il soutint son regard quelques secondes et le dirigea ensuite sur Cassie. Pour un peu, on aurait crut qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle-même s'abîma dans la contemplation des rideaux. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ils étaient beaux ces rideaux. Non c'est faux, elle ne les aimait pas, mais il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se concentre sur ça le temps que quelqu'un dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose !

Au bout d'un long, très long moment de silence, Sam ne pu se retenir. Tant pis si c'était puéril, méchant, et totalement inapproprié. Il était hors de question qu'elle soit la seule à être gênée. Bon d'accord, ils étaient cinq à être gênée, mais elle ne voulait pas être la seule à causer cette gêne, alors elle parla.

« Janet est amoureuse de Daniel. »

Au moment où elle prononça ces mots, elle s'en voulu. Ce qu'elle venait de faire relevait d'une gamine de treize ans, et encore. Mais au moins, l'attention se centra sur Janet et plus sur elle. A son tour, le docteur s'éloigna rapidement de Daniel, pour le coup sans voix, et attrapa une des bouteilles d'alcool rassemblées sur la table basse. Après avoir bu une bonne rasade sous l'œil impuissant et surpris de Daniel et de Jack, elle sembla reprendre une contenance et jeta un regard noir à son amie.

Sam sentit qu'elle avait déclenché quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir gagner, et elle le regretta immédiatement. Elle savait ce que Janet allait dire. C'était la seule chose qui pourrait détourner l'attention sur Carter. La seule qui intéresserait les trois hommes présents et lui permettrait de se faire oublier.

« Ne fais pas ça…»

Son ton était suppliant mais elle s'en fichait. Ce ne serait pas aussi humiliant que ce que Janet dirait. Rien ne serait aussi humiliant. Cependant, le sourire ironique de Janet ne laissait aucun doute quand à la décision qu'elle avait prise. Elle ferma les yeux pour amortir le choc, tout en se répétant que c'était l'alcool qui parlait, pas Janet, et que, par conséquent, la tuer ne serait pas de la légitime défense.

« Sam est amoureuse de Jack. »

Sam se força à rouvrir les yeux. Voilà c'était dit. Adieu sa brillante carrière et bonjour gentils juges de la cour martiale ! Elle nota du coin de l'œil que le principal intéressé était nettement intéressé –justement- par ses chaussures. Elle était déçue qu'il prenne ça comme ça, et blessée aussi. Mais d'un autre côté, elle comprenait. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle voulait qu'il l'apprenne. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle veuille qu'il l'apprenne un jour.

D'un coup, elle se rendit compte, l'alcool aidant, qu'il fallait qu'elle gagne la joute verbale. Ca dépassait de loin sa vie sentimentale, ça avait touché son ego. Et si elle laissait Janet gagner, les autres ne se souviendraient plus que de ce qu'elle avait dit et taquineraient Sam ad vitam aeternam. C'était hors de question. Même pas envisageable.

Elle décida que la meilleure défense était l'attaque et se leva, bientôt imité par Janet. Montrant Daniel de la tête, elle attaqua donc.

« Elle a essayé de soûler Daniel pour mieux le séduire. »

La répartie ne se fit pas attendre.

« Elle a couché avec Pete au premier rendez vous. »

« Elle a prétexté une quarantaine rien que pour pouvoir garder Daniel à l'infirmerie. »

« Elle est jalouse de Sara. »

« Et elle, de Sha're ! »

Les trois hommes assistaient, impuissants, à la dispute, suivant les différentes répliques, comme ils auraient suivi un match de ping-pong, tournant la tête de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite. Au fur et à mesure, Daniel et Jack étaient de plus en plus gênés et le sourcil de Teal'c menaçait sérieusement de crever le plafond. Ils sentaient confusément qu'ils devraient faire quelque chose mais l'expérience leur avait appris que se mêler d'une dispute féminine était rarement une bonne chose.

« Elle porte malheur. Tous les hommes qui l'approchent meurent. »

Sam fut incapable de répondre. Cette simple phrase eut l'effet d'une gifle. Elle n'était plus simplement en colère, à présent, elle était ivre de rage.

Devant le silence de son second et le regard meurtrier qu'elle lançait au doc, Jack décida qu'il était grand temps d'intervenir. Il posa un regard interrogateur sur Daniel qui répondit par un simple hochement de tête, et imita Jack quand il se leva.

« Ok, mesdames. On est à cours de boue, alors vous devriez vous arrêter là. »

Ignorant son supérieur, Sam continua de fixer Janet avec une lueur mauvaise au fond des yeux. Alors que Jack se plaçait entre elles, elle se rappela brusquement pourquoi elle ne buvait pas souvent. Elle ne tenait pas bien l'alcool. A plus forte raison quand elle n'était pas bien dans sa peau, ça la rendait agressive. Croisant le regard noisette de l'homme planté en face d'elle, elle intégra tout ce que Janet et elle avaient divulgué ce soir. Rien de bon n'en sortirait, non rien…

« Carter, ça va ? »

Le ton inquiet la surprit. Elle en avait assez dit pour qu'il déguerpisse au fin fond de la galaxie. Elle était d'ailleurs plus qu'étonnée qu'il n'ait pas encore appelé Thor pour l'emmener aux confins du monde Asgard. Son esprit, embrumé par l'alcool résonnait plus simplement que d'habitude. Elle sentit confusément que se concentrer sur le problème 'Sam est amoureuse de Jack', maintenant serait inutile. Il valait mieux faire face à une situation qu'elle pourrait gérer. Cette situation était Janet.

Jack anticipa le mouvement avant qu'il ne se produise. Il l'intercepta alors qu'elle allait se jeter sur le docteur, l'empêchant ainsi de se vautrer sur la table basse qui se trouvait être en plein milieu de sa trajectoire. Le fait de se retrouver dans les bras du colonel eut sur Sam l'effet d'un calmant. Elle se sentit ridicule jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise son regard, plus amusé qu'autre chose. Malheureusement, un élan identique au sien de l'autre côté de la pièce brisa le moment.

Daniel, moins réactif que Jack n'avait pas prévu l'attaque de Janet et ne put ainsi, empêcher le cataclysme qui ravagea le salon. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, le doc évita la table basse en sautant par-dessus. L'action entraînant, de façon prévisible, la chute de nombreuses bouteilles et un vacarme à réveiller les morts. La suite se passa trop vite pour que qui que se soit dans la pièce ait vraiment le temps de réaliser. Simultanément, Cassandra se réveilla en hurlant, Janet, tout en tombant, voulut frapper Sam mais cogna Jack qui emporta son second dans sa chute et Teal'c et Daniel, dans leur volonté de séparer les combattants, se rentrèrent dedans. Tous finirent donc par terre, légèrement étourdis.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? »

La question, pourtant légitime de Cassie, entraîna un échange de regard de la part des adultes. Et pour toute réponse, elle n'obtint qu'un fou rire général. Cassandra détailla un instant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, avant de hausser les épaules. Après tout, si Daniel, Teal'c et sa mère avait décidé de s'asseoir par terre au lieu de sur un fauteuil, c'était leur problème. Quand à Sam et Jack, elle ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi elle était à moitié couchée sur lui. L'idée qu'elle en avait était assez claire…Sans leur prêter plus attention, elle referma les yeux et s'empressa de retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

Teal'c et Daniel furent les premiers debout. Le Jaffa, préférant prétendre qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans ce comportement plus qu'étrange, s'éloigna en direction de la cuisine. Tout en riant, Daniel aida Janet à se relever et ils s'écroulèrent sur le canapé, incapables de maîtriser leur fou rire.

Sam se calma relativement vite, et se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte de Jack. Une fois debout, elle lança un vague sourire d'excuse en direction de Janet, qui ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop occupée à embrasser Daniel, et se dirigea vers la terrasse, souhaitant que les autres l'oublie.

Dehors, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur de la maison, regrettant de ne pas avoir apporté la bouteille de Vodka. Parce qu'à l'instant, elle se sentait cent fois pire que tout à l'heure. Elle laissa s'échapper une larme, sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait suivie de beaucoup d'autres. Mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer ici, ce n'était pas une bonne idée…ce n'était pas le bon endroit…Elle ferma les yeux très fort, jusqu'à se faire mal, et essaya de se convaincre comme quand elle était enfant que tout irait bien, qu'elle aurait une vie géniale…

La chaleur contre son côté droit la surpris, alors elle rouvrit les paupières. S'attardant un instant sur son sourire, elle saisit le verre d'eau que Jack lui tendait. Elle ne but qu'une gorgée avant de le poser par terre. Sam n'espérait qu'une chose, qu'il soit victime d'une amnésie subite et qu'il oublie tout le reste de la soirée. Un détail au coin de ses lèvres attira son attention, et l'inquiéta légèrement.

« Vous saignez. »

« La faute à qui ? »

Elle crut un moment qu'il était fâché, mais elle s'aperçut qu'il plaisantait. Elle adopta un sourire contrit mais s'abstint de répondre.

« Je ne pensais pas que le doc pouvait cogner si fort. »

« Ca vous fait mal ? »

Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Que le colonel soit blessé à cause d'une dispute stupide dont elle était à l'origine ! Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, c'était Janet qui avait débuté la querelle mais elle avait largement contribué à l'amplifier.

« Je crois que je survivrai. »

Le sourire chaleureux qu'il lui lança eut l'effet contraire de celui espéré. Au lieu d'améliorer son humeur, cela ne contribua qu'à la rendre plus triste encore, lui rappelant à quel point elle aimait le voir sourire, à quel point elle n'avait pas le droit d'aimer ça…

Le constat fut suivi d'une nouvelle larme. Elle roula sur sa joue mais fut arrêtée dans sa course par le pouce du colonel. Cependant, incapable de se contenir, Sam laissa sortir le reste des pleurs trop longtemps contenus. Jack ne comprit pas pourquoi elle pleurait et il hésitait à le lui demander. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il en soit responsable, la réaction qu'il avait eue quand Janet avait fait ses fracassantes révélations n'avait pas franchement été digne d'un gentleman. Pire, il avait encore une fois détalé devant l'aveu des sentiments de Sam alors qu'ils étaient en tous points identiques aux siens. Si c'était ça qui la rendait triste, peut-être pouvait-il faire quelque chose ? Peut-être qu'il était temps pour lui de laisser la peur de côté et de reprendre le cours de sa vie ? Oui, peut-être était-il temps pour lui d'aimer et de se laisser aimer. Dans tous les cas, il fallait se jeter à l'eau ; il ne pouvait pas la laisser pleurer sans rien faire. Alors, il engagea la conversation, hésitant.

« Vous êtes triste… »

Sam se força à sourire.

« Ca ira, mon colonel. »

_Mon colonel_, Jack poussa un soupir mental, si elle commençait à se cacher derrière son grade, il n'y arriverait jamais !

« Si c'est à cause de ce que Janet a dit… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, c'était plus simple ainsi. Il avait fait un pas en avant, c'était son tour.

« Non, ça n'a aucun rapport… » Elle sembla hésiter, puis devant le regard soudain voilé de son supérieur, elle soupira. « Et en même temps si…C'est un peu compliqué en fait… »

« Expliquez moi. »

Le ton doux qu'il employa lui fait du bien. Ca la mettait en confiance, et elle aimait ce sentiment de proximité avec Jack, ça lui donnait l'illusion qu'ils étaient plus…Plus que quoi, ça par contre, elle ne le savait pas, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui. Elle aimait Jack et il était probable qu'il tienne à elle, ça lui avait suffit un temps, mais aujourd'hui, elle voulait plus. Elle se surpris à apprécier l'ambiance crée par la lueur nocturne. Rien que la lune et les étoiles. Elle était bien, alors, elle se permit un geste tendre, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, doucement, avec précaution, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne se retire brutalement à son contact. Mais au lieu de fuir, il l'entoura de son bras, lui offrant le creux de son épaule. Ca la surpris, il n'avait plus l'excuse de l'alcool.

« Je crois que j'ai pas mal de raisons d'être triste. »

« Lesquelles ? »

Quelques soient ces raisons, Jack était bien décidé à les chasser une à une.

« Si vous voulez une liste complète, on risque d'y passer la nuit. »

Le ton se voulait badin mais Jack compris qu'il ne faisait que cacher la douleur dans sa voix. Il n'était pas dupe, cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas, c'est pourquoi ça l'inquiétait.

« Cassie squatte le salon, Teal'c la cuisine et Daniel et Janet se sont enfermés dans la chambre d'ami, surtout ne me demandez pas pourquoi ! Alors à moins que vous ne vouliez dormir dans la baignoire, on a toute la nuit devant nous. » Il regarda sa montre. « Ou ce qu'il en reste… »

La plaisanterie fit apparaître un léger et fugace sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Cependant, il disparut si rapidement que Jack n'eut pas le temps de l'apercevoir, et l'eut-il vu, il aurait cru à un mirage.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça, vous savez. »

Ne prêtant aucune attention à sa dernière phrase, Jack tapa gentiment son genou.

« Alors, cette liste ? »

Sam chercha ce qu'elle pourrait dire pour détourner la conversation vers un autre sujet. Quelque chose de moins 'glissant' que ce terrain là mais elle ne trouva rien. Alors avec un soupir elle commença à énumérer en tentant de ne pas avoir l'air trop désespérée.

« Un : C'est mon anniversaire. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de déprimant là dedans, Carter. Les anniversaires en général, c'est génial. On vous offre des cadeaux, plus ou moins intéressants, et c'est une bonne occasion de faire la fête. »

Elle sourit à sa vision des anniversaires, elle avait la même quand elle avait dix ans. Ca avait beaucoup changé depuis…

« Je ne vois pas ça comme ça. »

« Et vous voyez ça comment ? »

Sam lâcha un soupir. Elle allait devoir s'expliquer et elle n'en avait aucune envie.

« Je vois ça comme une journée cauchemardesque à passer. Il n'y a rien de positif à tirer des anniversaires. Tous ce qu'on en sort, c'est un an de moins à vivre. Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, que je suis complètement stupide et pessimiste mais… »

« Non Sam, ce que je me dit, c'est que voir la vie de cette façon, c'est très triste. »

Elle devait s'expliquer, il fallait qu'il comprenne.

« Ma mère est morte une semaine avant mon quatorzième anniversaire. Ca n'a jamais vraiment plus ressemblé à une fête depuis longtemps pour moi. »

Jack marqua un temps d'arrêt, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait de sa mère.

« Je suis désolé. Je comprends. » Il se força à sourire « Alors, deux ? »

« Deux : je viens d'avoir trente-huit ans, je ne suis pas mariée et je n'ai pas d'enfants. »

« Votre horloge biologique s'est réveillée ? »

« En gros ? Oui. Je ne peux plus passer devant un parc ou une école sans penser que se serait agréable d'avoir un enfant. Quelqu'un qui m'aime et qui aurait besoin de moi. »

Le colonel hésita, ce qu'il allait dire était à l'opposé de sa ligne de conduite habituelle. Il n'aimait pas se révéler.

« Ca, vous l'avez déjà. »

Ne sachant pas comment prendre la remarque, Sam choisit de l'ignorer.

« Ce qui nous emmène bien sûr au numéro Trois : ma vie sentimentale, qui est un désert complet. »

« Il y avait Pete. »

Au moment même où il prononça ces mots, Jack sut qu'il avait fait une erreur. Vu le motif de leur rupture, la séparation n'avait pas dû se passer sans mal. S'il avait été à la place de Pete, il en aurait probablement voulu à Sam pour le reste de sa vie…Non, ça, ce n'était pas possible, mais disons qu'il en aurait été blessé. Mais de toute façon, elle ne se serait jamais trompée. Non…Heureusement, elle ne sembla pas remarquer son trouble.

« Je n'aimais pas Pete. Je suis incapable de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un, de toute façon. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Sam fit la moue, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de jouer à ça.

« Quand j'étais enfant, mon père me disait toujours de ne pas poser de question dont je connaissais déjà la réponse. »

Jack laissa sa main errer dans les cheveux dorés, et pris son temps avant de répondre. Il comprenait ce qu'elle suggérait mais il avait envie de l'entendre le dire.

« Je ne connais pas la réponse à cette question là. »

« Janet vous l'a donné tout à l'heure. »

Il laissa tomber, il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de mieux pour l'instant.

« Ow. Ça. »

Le_ ça_ la blessa. Ok, leur _nous_ n'en était pas un, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le désigner par un _ça._

« Oui, _ça._ »

A l'animosité qui perça dans sa voix, il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une autre erreur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il n'accordait pas d'importance à leur histoire, ou plutôt à leur absence d'histoire.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Je sais. »

Et c'était vrai, elle savait. Ce qu'il partageait, même si c'était peu, comptait autant pour lui que pour elle. Il tenta une plaisanterie pour détendre l'atmosphère soudain chargée.

« Bien, on en est à trois, il y a un quatre ? »

A cet instant, le vent se leva et la fit frissonner. Une robe de soirée n'était définitivement pas le vêtement idéal pour traîner dehors la nuit en mai. Surtout si la dite robe est une robe décolletée et fendue. Par réflexe, elle se blottie un peu plus dans les bras de Jack qui, ne demandant pas plus, resserra son étreinte. Sentant la pression s'accentuer, Sam se demanda jusqu'où elle pouvait aller ce soir. Elle décida après mure réflexion, qu'elle pouvait aller assez loin, et au pire prétendre plus tard qu'elle était sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

« Ca dépend… »

« Mmm…De quoi ? »

« Et bien, on peut considérer que le fait que j'éprouve des sentiments que je ne devrais pas éprouver soit la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse, donc ça peut entrer dans le trois. Ou alors, on peut prendre le fait que je sois amoureuse de mon supérieur hiérarchique comme un problème à part entière, et alors, ça devient le numéro quatre. »

Elle s'arrêta, interdite. Ce qu'elle venait de dire, était la déclaration la moins romantique et la plus poussée qu'elle n'ait jamais faite à Jack O'Neill. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça lui paraissait parfaitement naturel. Elle espérait vivement que c'était le cas pour lui aussi, parce qu'autrement, elle allait vraiment avoir très honte…

« Et bien, je suppose que tout dépend du supérieur en question. »

Ok, alors là, elle était perdue. De quoi était-il en train de parler ? Elle le laissa continuer sans l'interrompre, curieuse de savoir où son raisonnement l'emmènerait.

« Imaginons que ce soit quelqu'un comme Hammond, » Il ignora la grimace de Sam « dans ce cas là, on se rapproche du trois parce qu'il est évident que ce sont des sentiments totalement et irrémédiablement insignifiants qui ne veulent rien dire du tout. Soyons logique, j'adore le général mais il est strictement impossible pour vous de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme lui, au mieux, c'est un sentiment d'admiration mal interprété. »

Sam sourit, elle commençait à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Maintenant, s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un comme…pff, je sais pas…moi par exemple, je dirais qu'on est en plein dans le quatre parce que, soyons honnête, je suis très séduisant. Donc il est normal pour une femme de tomber amoureuse de moi, même si venant de quelqu'un de votre genre c'est surprenant. »

Un franc éclat de rire lui répondit. Ca le rassura de la voir rire, ça signifiait qu'elle n'allait pas si mal que ça. Feignant de le prendre mal, il grimaça, tentant désespérément de masquer son sourire.

« Allons Carter, je vais finir par me vexer ! »

Il attendit patiemment que son fou rire passe, ayant lui-même du mal à se contenir, puis redevint sérieux.

« Alors, pas de cinq ? »

Elle prit quelques secondes de réflexions avant de répondre.

« Je suis nulle. »

Sa remarque choqua le colonel. Admettons que les autres raisons puissent être considérées comme légitimes, celle là par contre était inacceptable.

« Carter, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, vous êtes un génie. »

« Je suis douée dans mon travail, mais pour ce qui est de ma vie, je suis nulle. »

Comment, au non du Ciel, pouvait elle croire quelque chose comme ça ? Elle ne se rendait pas compte que la moitié des gens à la base la trouvait géniale et aurait donné tout ce qu'ils avaient pour être un quart de ce qu'elle était ?

« C'est faux. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Jack sentit qu'il allait devoir batailler pour la convaincre. Et puis, après tout, tant pis s'il se dévoilait ! Pete n'était plus dans la course mais un autre abruti pouvait toujours survenir et la lui voler, alors autant tenter sa chance tant qu'il le pouvait !

« Sam… »

Elle releva la tête, quittant le creux de son cou et mettant fin au moment de tendresse. Elle savait que plus ce genre de chose durait longtemps, plus la séparation était dure, alors, autant faire ça vite. A nouveau elle adossa le haut de son dos au mur et le bras de Jack quitta ses épaules. Pourtant, au lieu de retourner à ses côtés, sa main glissa dans la sienne. Ce genre d'initiative était, de la part de Jack, vraiment étonnante, elle ne savait pas comment réagir, alors elle se laissa aller et entrelaça leurs doigts…Quoi que ça veuille dire, Sam avait l'intention d'en profiter, parce que ça finirait toujours trop vite.

« Sam, voilà comment je vois les choses. Vous êtes la personne la plus intelligente de la planète, voir de la galaxie. Et en plus de ça, vous êtes un soldat efficace et prometteur. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi courageux et fantastique que vous. Vous êtes tellement forte, et en même temps si fragile, c'est…Bon sang, Sam, ce que j'essaie de vous dire c'est que vous n'êtes pas nulle, vous êtes à des milliers d'années lumière d'être nulle…Vous êtes si brillante qu'à côté de vous, même Einstein ferait figure de simple assistant ! Je…J'ai…Vous voulez une preuve ? Je hais les scientifiques, je vous jure, je les déteste ! Et vous, vous avez réussi, à non seulement vous faire aimer, mais en plus de ça, à me faire adorer tout votre blabla de scientifique ! J'adore votre façon de vous extasier pendant des heures sur un truc que personne d'autre ne comprend ! J'adore la manière dont vos yeux brillent quand ils se posent sur un machin totalement incompréhensible ! J'adore que vous puissiez avaler des litres de cette infâme gelée bleue ! J'aime vous voir sourire et vous entendre rire, j'aime que mon cœur s'arrête à chaque fois que je vous voie, j'aime…J'aime… »

Jack s'interrompit, essoufflé et légèrement anxieux. La sensation qu'il s'était laissé emporter un trop loin par son enthousiasme flottait dangereusement dans son estomac. Il tenta de lire dans ses yeux si envoûtant, qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis le début de sa tirade, mais fut incapable de décrypter ce qu'ils exprimaient. De la surprise plus qu'autre chose, apparemment…

Il resserra la pression sur ses doigts, priant intensément pour qu'elle dise quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ne soit pas, de préférence : « je vais porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel ». Quelque chose qui soit plus en accord avec ce que, lui, avait avoué. Soyons réaliste, il n'attendait pas qu'elle tombe en pamoison devant sa verve lyrique, mais un sourire au moins ce serait pas mal…Peut-être qu'il était allé trop loin pour reculer maintenant ? Peut-être qu'il fallait se jeter à l'eau…en souhaitant très fort qu'elle le repêche.

« Je t'aime, Sam. »

Il retint sa respiration. Il était complètement givré ! Complètement ! Elle le rendait cinglé, c'était la seule explication. Jamais il n'avait dit ça avant, jamais. C'était la première fois que ces mots là sortaient de sa bouche, avec Sara, il se contentait d'un « moi aussi ». Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait prit l'initiative de dire quelque chose comme ça ! Non, c'était pire, jamais il n'avait dit _ça_ ! Il avait juré qu'il ne dirait jamais _ça _! Il avait juré qu'il ne s'impliquerait jamais avec une femme au point de seulement penser _ça._ Et pourquoi, au nom du ciel, ne disait-elle rien ? Pitié, un mot, un seul, quelque chose pour le tirer de l'embarra, _n'importe quoi_…Il lisait de la peur dans ses yeux maintenant. Il fallait reconnaître que c'était effrayant mais il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer, il n'était pas un maniaque, il pourrait encaisser un refus…Ou pas, il avait quand même dit…Oh bon sang, il ferait mieux d'appeler Thor tout de suite et de partir se planquer quelque années sur Othala. Il était évident qu'il l'avait définitivement perdu, il ferait mieux de ramasser le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait et de rentrer. Avec un minimum de chance, personne ne saurait jamais rien de ce qui c'était passé ici, ce soir. Il voulut retirer sa main…

Sam était paumée, complètement paumée. Elle n'arrivait même plus à respirer tellement elle était paumée. Avait-il dit… ? Avait-elle bien entendu, ou était-ce une hallucination ? _Je t'aime, Sam._ C'était sa voix, c'était ses mots, alors pourquoi ne réagissait-elle pas ? C'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, tout ce qu'elle attendait depuis presque huit ans. Alors, pourquoi, nom d'un chien, ne parvenait-elle pas à aligner trois mots ? Il fallait qu'elle bouge, qu'elle parle ! Mais non, rien à faire, son corps ne lui obéissait plus…D'un coup, elle sentit sa main se dégager de la sienne. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en aille, elle devait lui dire…Il était déjà debout quand elle agrippa ses doigts, replaçant leurs paumes l'une contre l'autre. Et apparemment, comme elle le constata trois secondes plus tard, elle s'était levée aussi. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à demander à Janet pourquoi son corps avait tendance à prendre des initiatives sans son accord…

Les deux militaires se fixèrent un moment en silence. Le regard de Jack parcourait sans relâche le visage de la jeune femme, cherchant un indice sur la conduite qu'il devait avoir, mais il ne trouvait rien. Sam ne réagit que quand elle sentit une goutte tomber sur son bras. Miraculeusement, elle retrouva, alors, l'usage de ses cordes vocales.

« Je… »

« Non, Carter. J'ai saisis, ne vous tracassez pas. »

Sam grimaça, tandis que les gouttes se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, manifestement il n'avait pas saisit ce qu'elle allait dire sinon il n'aurait pas l'air eut aussi triste.

« On oublie. »

Elle cria, ce fut plus fort qu'elle.

« _NON !!!_ »

C'était un véritable déluge maintenant, Sam était trempée. La pluie ruisselait sur son corps, provoquant des frissons là où passaient les sillons glacés. Elle savait que si elle le laissait partir, ce serait fini, définitivement. Le temps n'était plus aux raisonnements, il était aux actes.

« Sam… »

Le ton était pressant, il voulait qu'elle lui laisse la possibilité de se retirer avec élégance mais elle ne voulait pas faire ça, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle fit la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire, elle plaça sa main libre derrière sa nuque et rendit enfin sa liberté à Jack en montant l'autre jusqu'à sa joue. Pourtant, il ne partit pas, il resta là, face à elle, permettant à ses yeux de dégager tout l'amour qu'il gardait d'habitude enfermé dans un coin secret de son cœur. La main de Sam parcourut son visage tendrement, apprenant les courbes et les creux de ses traits, l'autre toujours fermement placé à l'arrière de son cou. Elle frissonna quand elle sentit ses mains à lui se poser sur ses reins et l'attirer plus près de lui. La douce chaleur de sa peau traversait le tissu fin de sa robe et prodiguait un étrange contraste avec le froid que la pluie faisait naître en elle. Les sillons que ses pouces traçaient lui arrachèrent presque un gémissement, la proximité de ses lèvres la rendait pratiquement folle. Si proches mais pas assez, exactement la même danse à laquelle ils avaient joués depuis huit ans, mais elle ne voulait plus jouer…D'un coup le bras de Jack entoura complètement sa taille, tandis que sa main remontait jusqu'à son visage, l'approchant irrésistiblement du sien.

Sans plus attendre, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Doucement d'abord, elles se firent de plus en plus avides. Longtemps, ils restèrent enlacés sous l'œil bienveillant de la lune déjà mourante, la pluie s'immisçant entre leur deux corps. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'avec la venue de l'aube, tremblants et frissonnants. Avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte-fenêtre, Jack la retint par le poignet. Elle se retourna avec un sourire interrogateur, il rapprocha amoureusement sa bouche de son oreille.

« Joyeux anniversaire… »

Le sourire de Sam s'épanouit, elle présentait qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui elle allait aimer les anniversaires. Et même si elle décidait de rester couchée ce jour là, elle ne serait plus jamais seule sous les couvertures…

FIN


End file.
